character_conceptsfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Concept Abilities Guide
Several characters have special abilities. This page aims to explain some of the most common types of such abilities, in addition to their possible applications, advantages, and disadvantages. Combat types Many fictional characters can be divided into categories that denote their strengths and weaknesses in battle. Each category is based on the relation between three attributes: * Power: the overall ability to do damage. * Endurance: the overall ability to withstand damage. * Mobility: the overall ability to maneuver around the battlefield. Based on these attributes, there are seven combat types: * Lightning Bruiser: High overall. * Jack-of-all-Stats: Moderate overall. * Weakling: Low overall. * Mighty Glacier: High Endurance and Power, low Mobility. * Fragile Speedster: Low Endurance, high Mobility. * Glass Cannon: Low Endurance, high Power. * Stone Wall: Low Power, high Endurance. When deciding what kind of combat type a given character is, one should remember that: * The attributes need not be physical. For instance, a physically weak character with powerful telekinetic abilities is still a Glass Cannon. * The "high" and "low" qualifiers are not necessarily objective but rather refer to the ratio between the attributes of a given character. For instance, a character with moderate Power but much higher Endurance in comparison is still a Stone Wall. Physical Special abilities which are related to purely physical attributes of the characters: strength, durability/toughness, endurance/stamina, speed and agility. Each ability may come in one of three general tiers. Characters may possess only a single or some traits of a tier or differing tiers. In case the character in question boasts all five abilities which qualify for a tier they may be referred to collectively using one of the following categories. Peak human fitness A degree of physical ability which can be expected of a well-trained soldier or a veteran warrior, remarkable yet still within the reach of a normal human to achieve through arduous training. Often exhibited by characters who boast a special ability unrelated to their physical fitness yet want to stay in excellent condition. *Peak human strength: the character can lift objects several times their own weight, bend metal bars with their bare hands or punch a hole in a brick wall. *Peak human durability: the character is more difficult to wound with the use of blunt trauma compared to a normal human, though still susceptible to most other means of dealing damage. *Peak human stamina: the character can willingly exert oneself to the limit of a human's capacity and continue fighting with little to no signs of fatigue for a fairly long period of time. *Peak human agility: the character can reach a running speed of 45 km/h and has excellent reflexes. Enhanced fitness A degree of physical ability significantly beyond the capacity of a normal human. Quite common among mid-rank and stronger characters. Frequently, it serves to complement their signature special abilities and may or may not be their primary means of combat. *Enhanced strength: the character can lift objects many times their own weight, such as a car, punch holes in armour, break bones with simple strikes or launch somebody across a room with a single hit. *Enhanced durability: the character is rather difficult to wound using conventional means and may be able to resist explosives and small arms fire. This increased toughness usually protects them somewhat from the more extraordinary attacks as well. *Enhanced stamina: the character can continue to combat for a long period of time without tiring out. *Enhanced agility: the character can reach a running speed up to 90 km/h and reacts significantly faster than any normal human. Superhuman fitness A degree of physical ability far beyond the capacity of a normal human. Displayed by some of the more powerful characters and often integral to their fighting style, though not necessarily their only special ability. *Superhuman strength: the character can lift extremely heavy objects, such as a tank, demolish most obstacles with simple punches and kill a normal human with a single strike. *Superhuman durability: the character can withstand an impressive amount of punishment, such as sizeable explosions or heavy gunfire. Most conventional means of dealing damage barely affect them and often an extended period of time is required to actually wound the Freak. *Superhuman stamina: the character can continue fighting for a time so long that wearing them down is usually not a viable tactic. *Superhuman agility: the character may outrun a fast-moving vehicle and dodge bullets or point-blank attacks. Mental Special abilities which are related to a character's mind. Generally associated with characters who tend to rely on intellect rather than brute force in combat. Psionic Manipulation Also known as Psychokinesis, this is an umbrella term for a variety of special abilities which depend on supernatural uses of one's mind. Some characters have only one or two of such abilities whilst others may boast the full package. *Telekinesis: the character can remotely move objects and potentially other individuals with the use of one's mind. This may be used to toss heavy objects at an opponent or smash the opponent oneself, as well as repel or deflect incoming attacks. *Telepathy: the character may communicate with others remotely with the use of thoughts. How great the distance can be and how clear this mode of communication is depends on the character. *Mind control: the character may be able to dominate the will of another one and command them to do one's bidding. *Extrasensory perception: the character can perceive objects, beings and events without the use of mundane senses and/or in cases where mundane senses wouldn't work. *Illusion: the character can project false images in order to trick or confuse the enemies. Elemental Special abilities related to conceptual elements that may be wielded by characters for use in combat. *Fire Manipulation: the ability to generate fireballs, torrents of flame, firestorms or a fiery aura to envelop one's body. Effective against enemies who wield ice-type powers, frequently deals significant damage-over-time, though may be resisted with armour or fireproof materials. *Ice Manipulation: the ability to generate icicles, ice spikes, large chunks of hard ice, ice barriers, or to freeze one's opponents. Quite versatile, though may have limited effect in a warm environment. *Lightning Manipulation: the ability to produce various forms of lightning current and similar discharges of electricity. May allow for high-speed movement. Useful against mechanical entities though possible to resist with appropriate means of defence. *Earth Manipulation: the ability to generate large blocks of rock, spikes, or harden one's body. Balanced between offensive and defensive uses but may succumb to high firepower. *Sound Manipulation: the ability to generate soundwaves in order to deal concussive damage and/or stun enemies. May involve the ability to move at high speeds. Frequently deals limited damage, however. *Metal Manipulation: the ability to produce various metal objects or even simple devices and to protect one's body with a layer of steel. Kind of a jack-of-all-trades with no distinct weaknesses, though may be vulnerable to electricity. Metaphysical Special abilities which may be considered spiritual or demonic. *Fear Inducement: some characters may be able to cause strong, irrational fear in their potential victims which far exceeds a normal reaction to one's presence. Individuals with strong will are likely able to resist these effect, though. *Spectral Physiology: the character is a ghost, phantom or wraith. Because they do not possess actual organic bodies they are not subject to inherent limitations thereof. Additionally, their form may be incorporeal or semi-tangible, possibly depending on their whim. *Spiritual Sense: the ability to perceive other individuals, ordinary or spiritual themselves, frequently with little regard for distance or their visibility or lack thereof to mundane senses. Often allows to determine the true nature of said individuals. *Soul Absorption: the character is capable of feeding of the souls of others to increase one's power. Usually requires the character to defeat one's would-be victim first. Other Special abilities which do not fit into any of the aforementioned categories. Energy Manipulation The ability to generate and control raw energy for a variety of purposes. Includes a number of more specialised sub-powers that are more likely to occur than the general ability. *Barrier: the ability to project a shield or spherical barrier in order to defend from an incoming attack. May be durable, but frequently limits the user's mobility when active. *Energy Drain: the ability to sap energy of the opponent to often increase one's own. Tends to involve direct contact or other means of transfer that frequently render the ability somewhat difficult to use successfully. *Energy Projection: the ability to cast blasts and beams of raw energy as a form of attack. Often powerful and effective against many types of defensive measures, though dangerous to use at short-range and likely to involve significant physical strain to the user. *Explosion Inducement: the ability to transfer varying amounts of energy into objects or individuals in order to detonate them. May be dangerous and strenuous to wield, though. *Kinetic Energy Manipulation: the ability to control energy unleashed on impact. May be employed to cause powerful knock-back and concussive damage, though its effectiveness might be limited against particularly sturdy targets. Miscellaneous *Flight: the ability to move freely through the air, whether with the use of wings, a propulsion system or less mundane means. *Healing Factor: the ability to quickly recover from physical injuries, such as blunt trauma or incisions, without aid. May be a result of genetic mutation or cybernetic augmentation. *Intangibility: the ability to pass through matter and completely avoid most types of attacks. However, usually renders the user harmless in the process. *Invisibility: the ability to avoid being spotted. Nevertheless, certain special abilities or advanced equipment may still allow to detect the character. *Limb Regeneration: the ability to regrow lost appendages in a matter of moments. Usually stems from genetic mutation. *Rage Mode: the ability to increase a character's power due to an emotional upheaval that involves fury. Whilst the boost in power is frequently substantial Rage Mode requires the aforementioned trigger to occur and may be difficult or impossible to control properly. *Super Mode: the ability to increase a character's power voluntarily for a limited amount of time. Frequently entails a considerable increase to one's combat power, though likely to be temporary and exhausting.